L'ennemi intime
by Plume de Pluie
Summary: Lorsque Voldemort tenta de tuer Harry, un fragment de son âme se fondit dans le bambin créant ainsi une entité indépendante. Plongé dans la solitude, Harry s'y raccrochera, luttant contre ses aspects les plus sombres mais se laissant peu à peu séduire par son ami imaginaire.
1. chapter 1

**Disclamer :**Pas à moi !

**Rating :**T pour plus de sécurité

**Résumé :**Lorsque Voldemort tenta de tuer Harry, un fragment de son âme se fondit en dans le bambin créant ainsi une entité indépendante. Plongé dans la solitude, Harry s'y raccrochera, luttant contre ses aspects les plus sombres mais se laissant peu à peu séduire par son ami imaginaire.

-

**L'ennemi intime**

Prologue

-

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'une ombre arpenta les rues de Gordric's Hollow, se faufilant dans l'une de ses maisons.

Elle y rencontra un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux lunettes rondes qui hurla aux habitants de la maison de partir. Il tomba cependant raide mort avant d'avoir pu finir sa phase ou d'avoir pu sortir sa baguette.

L'ombre enjamba l'homme étendu au sol comme si de rien n'était, continuant son chemin jusqu'à une chambre où une femme à la chevelure de feu tenait son enfant, terrifiée, au creux de ses bras. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour supplier l'ombre qu'elle s'écroula au sol, sans vie, mais tenant toujours son enfant contre sa poitrine, ayant donné sa vie pour protéger ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde.

Dans une ultime tentative, Voldemort - car c'était bien lui - lança le sortilège de la mort sur le bambin, mais celui-ci ricocha, frappant le mage noir de plein fouet et laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du bambin, cicatrice contenant un fragment de l'âme du sorcier noir. Celui-ci se fondit dans le jeune Harry Potter, devenant ainsi une entité indépendante, consciente de tout. Ainsi, lorsque le bambin fut déposé devant le quatre Privet Drive et fut mis dans un placard sombre et poussiéreux par une femme au cou de girafe et au visage chevalin, il se jura de prendre sa revanche et que jamais plus personne ne l'humilierait ainsi.

_

Prologue corrigé par **Alexander Gabriel Riddle**


	2. Chapitre I: Tom

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi !

**Rating :** M pour plus de sécurité

**Résumé :** Lorsque Voldemort tenta de tuer Harry, un fragment de son âme se fondit en lui, créant ainsi une entité indépendante. Plongé dans la solitude, Harry s'y raccrochera, luttant contre ses aspects les plus sombres mais se laissant peu à peu séduire par son ami imaginaire.

**Yuiu: **Merci beaucoup ^^ En effet c'est ce qui l'a donné envie d'écrire cette fanfiction, j'espère que la suite te plaira

**karameru-hime: **Non j'ai prévu que cette fanfic soit un gros bébé

**LCaym: **Merci beaucoup, volià la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi ^^

* * *

**L'ennemi intime**

Tom

Harry avait cinq ans lorsqu'il rencontra son ami imaginaire, Tom.

Il faisait des petites corvées pour sa tante dans le fond du jardin, là où personne ne pourrait le voir. Il arrosait les hortensias à l'aide d'un arrosoir bien trop lourd pour ses petits bras lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

_Pourquoi faire tout cela à la place de cette vieille peau?_

De surprise, il laissa tomber son arrosoir, qui écrasa quelques fleurs au passage. Il chercha du regard qui lui avait parlé lorsque celui-ci tomba sur les fleurs mortes.

Il allait encore être envoyé au lit sans manger et risquait même d'avoir une claque de sa tante. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à cette pensée et il se mit à pleurer.

_Arrête de pleurer._ lui ordonna la voix.

« Mais... Mais j'ai cassé les fleurs et... tante Pétunia va me punir... et... et... et... » il partit alors dans des paroles incompréhensibles, ses sanglots devenant de plus en plus violent.

_Ce qui est cassé peut être réparé alors arrête de pleurer. C'est agaçant._

« Mais... Mais... J'ai pas le droit d'aller dans le bureau d'oncle Vernon chercher la colle... »

_Tu as des mains sers t'en._

Harry enleva l'arrosoir du parterre de fleurs avant de constater les dégâts. Les hortensias étaient complètement écrasées là où l'arrosoir était tombé et ceux aux alentours se noyaient dans l'eau. Il allait se faire disputer comme jamais, tante Pétunia adorait ses hortensias et elle en était très fière.

_Arrête de pleurnicher et fais comme je te dis. Mets tes mains au sol, concentre toi et imagine les fleurs en parfait état._

Harry fit comme demandé, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Peut-être que la voix se moquait de lui mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant de toutes ses forces et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les hortensias étaient plus beaux que jamais.

« Merci monsieur! » dit Harry en souriant « Comment vous avez fait ça? »

_Je n'ai fait que te guider, c'est toi qui a fait le reste petit._

« Comment vous vous appelez monsieur? »

Le silence se fit un instant avant que la voix ne résonne à nouveau dans sa tête.

_Tom. Je m'appelle Tom._

« Merci monsieur Tom! »

Plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait dans son petit placard, Harry essaya d'appeler son bienfaiteur.

« Monsieur Tom? Monsieur Tom vous êtes là? »

_Qu'est ce que tu veux gamin? Il vaut mieux pour toi que ça soit important._

« Je... Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir aidé. »

_Tu l'as déjà fait._

« Oui mais... Merci... » dit timidement Harry. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. « Est ce que... Vous êtes dans ma tête? »

_Ça paraît pourtant évident._

« Désolé... Dites... Qu'est ce que c'était? »

_Quoi?_

« Les fleurs... »

_Des hortensias visiblement._

« Non pas ça... Ce que vous avez fait... »

_Je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi._

« Mais... Comment? »

_Cela s'appelle de la magie._

« De la magie? » demanda Harry, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

_Oui. Tu es un sorcier Harry._

« Un sorcier?! » s'exclama Harry avant de se ratatiner, ayant peur d'avoir réveillé sa famille et de se faire disputer.

_Oui. Il y a beaucoup de monde comme toi._

« Vraiment? Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas un monstre? » dit Harry, ses yeux s'humidifiant sous le coup de l'émotion.

_Non. Maintenant dors. T'entendre me donne mal à la tête._

« D'accord... » dit sagement Harry.

Mais cette nuit là, il eut du mal à dormir, bien trop excité par ce nouveau monde de possibilités qui s'ouvrait à lui, Harry Potter, l'enfant monstrueux et mal aimé du 4 Privet Drive.

xxx

Harry détestait l'école.

Pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas apprendre, au contraire, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. Dudley avait en effet interdit aux autres enfants de s'approcher d'Harry et personne n'avait envie de contrarier Dudley. En plus de ça il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des meilleures notes que son gros cousin, autrement Pétunia serait furieuse

Lorsqu'il était plus petit, il avait ramené son bulletin de notes avec fierté, étant le meilleur de la classe. Sa tante s'était mise en colère, hurlant qu'il avait triché pour avoir de telles notes. Ce soir là, il avait pris une sacrée claque et était de nouveau parti dans son petit placard sans manger sous les ricanements de Dudley.

C'est pourquoi il était occupé à parsemer à contrecoeur sa dictée de fautes.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry?_ lui demanda Tom.

« Je... Je fais des fautes sur ma copie pour pas avoir une meilleure note que Dudley » chuchota t-il en s'assurant que personne ne le regardait.

_Et pourquoi ça?_ questionna Tom d'une voix mielleuse.

« Parce que sinon tante Pétunia va être en colère... »

_Et si tu continue c'est moi qui vais être en colère. Corrige ça immédiatement._

« Mais... »

_Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Corrige avant que je ne m'énerve._

Harry obéit non pas sans trembler. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire entre mettre sa tante en colère ou Tom. Ce dernier ne s'était encore jamais mis en colère mais quelque chose lui disait que ce serait terrible.

Quelques jours plus tard, ses craintes s'avérèrent fondées. Tante Pétunia lui hurla dessus et l'envoya dans son placard sans manger lorsqu'elle vit sa note, bien supérieure à celle de Dudley.

_Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça._ lui dit Tom alors qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Mais on peut rien y faire... »

_S'ils se rendent compte que peu importe les menaces, tes notes ne changent pas, il finiront bien par se lasser, sinon nous aviserons. Nous commenceront dès demain avec une inscription à la bibliothèque_.

« Mais... J'ai pas d'argent pour l'inscription en plus je suis sûr qu'il faut la signature d'un adulte! »

_Pour l'argent, il suffit de se servir et pour la signature, il faudra que tu apprennes à l'imiter._

« Mais... C'est mal! » s'exclama Harry, horrifié.

_Pas plus que ce qu'ils te font. En plus je suis quasiment certain qu'ils reçoivent régulièrement de l'argent pour s'occuper de toi._

« Tu... Tu crois? »

_Oui. Tu me fais confiance, n'est ce pas?_ Susurra Tom.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, Tom était son meilleur ami.

_Bien alors... Demain elle s'occupera des hortensias devant la maison. Tu es trop jeune pour faire ce genre de corvées, elle ne voudra pas que ça se sache et le fera elle-même. Tu en profiteras pour fouiller dans son sac à main. C'est aussi simple que ça._

« Et si elle s'en rend compte? »

_Elle ne verra rien_, lui dit Tom d'un ton assuré. _Mais si c'est le cas, nous aviserons de nouveau. Maintenant dors._

« D'accord... Bonne nuit Tom. »

Seul le silence lui répondit alors qu'il fermait les yeux, tombant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

C'est difficilement qu'il se leva le lendemain matin, le stress parcourant ses veines.

_Arrête tu me donnes mal à la tête._

« Désolé... »

Il s'assura que ses corvées soient parfaitement exécutées pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de trembler légèrement malgré l'agacement de Tom.

L'après-midi arriva trop vite à son goût. Pétunia était sortie s'occuper de ses hortensias, Dudley était partie avec sa bande terroriser des enfants Dieu sait où et Vernon s'occupait de sa voiture dans son garage.

_C'est le moment_ lui dit Tom.

Harry avala sa salive, ses mains tremblant de plus en plus alors qu'il s'approchait du sac à main de sa tante.

_C'est le moment. Vas-y. _Il ouvrit le sac, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible de peur de se faire repérer et sortit le porte monnaie de sa tante.

« Je prends combien? »

_Dix livres devraient suffire. Remets le à sa place maintenant._Harry obéit docilement

« Et maintenant? »

_On va à la bibliothèque._

« Et si tante Pétunia refuse? »

_Elle n'a aucune raison de refuser, tes corvées ont été accomplie brillamment, de plus elle ne semble pas être seule à en juger par les bavardages dehors._Harry se dirigea avec appréhension vers la sortie, mettant le billet dans sa poche.

Sa tante était dehors, au milieu des hortensias, discutant avec un voisin.

« Tante Pétunia? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry? » Elle ne l'appelait comme ça que lorsque d'autres personnes étaient présentes, le reste du temps elle l'appelait ''garçon'' ou ''monstre'' quand elle était énervée.

« Je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller au parc. »

Sa tante ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui donner une nouvelle liste de corvée interminable lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle força un sourire sur son visage et donna son accord d'une voix mielleuse.

« Merci tante Pétunia » dit-il en se dépêchant de partir au cas où elle changerait d'avis.

Harry marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il connaissait le chemin, y étant déjà allé avec sa classe et ayant dû revenir à pieds après, Dudley ayant fait un caprice pour rester chez lui. Il s'était perdu de nombreuses fois et avait reçu une sacrée correction lorsqu'il était rentré à une heure tardive.

Une fois arrivé devant le bâtiment, Harry se remit à paniquer.

« Qu'est ce que je lui dis? »

_Répète juste après moi et tout ira bien. Maintenant arrête de paniquer, tu me donnes mal à la tête._

Harry entra dans le bâtiment et s'approcha du guichet où se trouvait une bibliothécaire qui devait avoir la cinquantaine. Il prit soin de l'aborder en utilisant les mots que Tom lui soufflait.

« Bon... Bonjour mademoiselle » dit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir « Je voulais savoir s'il était possible de m'inscrire dans votre charmante bibliothèque? »

La bibliothécaire sourit se penchant au dessus de son bureau pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Bien-sûr, un si charmant jeune homme. Il me faut juste cinq livres de frais d'inscription et la signature de ta maman ou de ton papa. Où sont ils? »

« Je vis avec mon oncle et ma tante... Ils... Ils m'ont déposé en voiture, ils sont partit faire des courses. »

« Dans ce cas tu leur donneras ça » dit la bibliothécaire en lui donnant les papiers d'inscription.

« Merci mademoiselle. »

« Petit charmeur. Allez va lire un coup avant que ta famille n'arrive. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on cherche Tom? » demanda Harry en s'éloignant.

_Des livres de philosophie, de sciences et tout ce qui te permettra d'élever tes capacités intellectuelles. Tu es déjà très intelligent, Harry, mais des années passées avec ta famille ont bridé tes capacités. Tu pourrais sauter plusieurs classes si tu t'en donnais les moyens._

« Mais je ne comprendrai pas la philosophie! » objecta Harry, se ratatinant sur lui-même lorsque quelqu'un se tourna vers lui et lui demanda de faire moins de bruit.

_Alors je t'expliquerai tout jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes._

Quelques jours plus tard Harry ramena une nouvelle interrogation à faire signer. Bien-sûr il se fit à nouveau disputer et fut envoyé au lit sans manger mais il avait de quoi imiter la signature de sa tante.

_Tu t'améliores mais fais là un peu plus penchée. Parfait. Recommence plusieurs fois et une fois que tu la maîtriseras à la perfection tu pourras le faire sur le dossier d'inscription._

« Et si je rate? » demanda Harry, commençant déjà à paniquer, ne voulant pas décevoir son seul ami.

_Alors tu en demanderas un autre sous prétexte d'avoir perdu le premier._

« J'ai faim... »

_Finis et tu iras manger après._

« Mais le loquet de la porte est fermé... » lui rappela Harry.

_Il suffit de le rouvrir. Tu en es capable._

« D'accord... »

_Une fois que tu auras entraîné ton intellect, je t'apprendrai à maîtriser correctement ta magie. Je ne veux pas que tu sois à la traîne une fois à Poudlard._

« Poudlard? Qu'est ce que c'est? »

_Une école pour sorciers. Je t'en parlerai une autre fois, chaque choses en son temps. Pour le moment concentre toi et imite cette fichue signature._ dit Tom, sentant le flot de questions arriver.

« D'accord désolé... »

Lorsqu'il eut réussit à recopier la signature de sa tante il se releva et se mit à fixer la porte du placard qui lui servait de chambre.

« Tu es sûr que j'en suis capable Tom? »

_Tais toi et concentre toi._

« D'accord... »

_Ferme les yeux et imagine le verrou bouger jusqu'à s'ouvrir._

Harry obéit sagement. Pendant un instant rien ne se passa et alors qu'il perdait courage il entendit un petit grincement, signe que le verrou s'ouvrait.

Il fronça les sourcils, se concentrant plus encore et soudain, la porte de son petit placard s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui lui glaça le sang, voyant déjà son oncle et sa tante débarquer pour constater que leur neveux avait encore fait quelque chose d'anormal.

Il ferma ses yeux si fort que ça lui fit mal, cependant, seul les ronflements de son oncle et de son cousin brisèrent le silence, signalant que rien n'avait été perçu.

Ses muscles se détendirent et il s'avança lentement vers la cuisine avant d'ouvrir le frigo, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son oncle ou sa tante ne surgissent derrière lui à tout moment.

Prenant un reste de rôti dans une assiette, il le dégusta lentement, n'ayant pas souvent le droit de manger une viande de cette qualité.

« Et si tante Pétunia se rend compte qu'il manque un morceau de rôti? »

_Alors elle pensera simplement qu'un des bout de gras qui lui sert de famille s'est servi pendant la nuit. Ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout._

Harry hocha la tête et se remit à manger goulument, si Tom le disait, c'est que c'était vrai, Tom était son meilleur ami alors il devait avoir raison.

Après avoir mangé son repas, il fit la vaisselle à la main, ne voulant pas la mettre dans le lave vaisselle de peur que sa tante ne s'en rende compte. Il était peut-être un peu paranoïaque, mais grandir auprès des Dursley lui apprenait chaque jour à faire preuve de mille prudences.

Après avoir attendu qu'elle ne sèche il la rangea à sa place et retourna dans son petit placard poussiéreux, s'endormant paisiblement.

**xxx**

Chapitre corrigé par **Alexander Gabriel Riddle**


End file.
